


涩

by Omehal



Category: Chinese Singer RPF, 说唱新世代 | Rap for Youth (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Step.Jad, Alpha! 沙一汀, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega! SPAM, Omega! Sweet, 一句话硕悦/嘉涛提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 今日刘永涛总算接了电话，一声不吭地出门了。刘悦自己给自己煮了碗一人份的烩菜，把油沥干净，就着卫视节目慢慢吃下去。小品演完几出，刘悦打了个盹儿，那股苔藓味儿还没出现。他原以为刘永涛今晚不会再回家睡。
Relationships: 依加/生番, 刘永涛&刘悦, 斯威特&生番, 沙一汀/刘永涛





	涩

**Author's Note:**

> 双O文学，关系混乱

刘永涛回来时刘悦还坐家里看电视。他听见门口一阵哐啷的响动，凉透了的生煎味儿混杂着浑浊不清的土腥味儿冲进门里。

他叹了口气，从茶几上摸过一张之前刘永涛出门前刚拆的抑制贴，撕了给自己腺体贴紧，然后才趿拉着拖鞋去开门。

沙一汀架着刘永涛在门外，正翻刘永涛口袋，看到开门的是刘悦，人吓一跳，估计是没想到刘悦在这里，支吾半天喊了句“生番哥”。

刘永涛半个人倚在沙一汀身上摇摇欲坠，一看就是被操得七荤八素了，还硬撑着要回家。刘悦笑笑，上前把刘永涛从沙一汀手里接过来，从生煎有些冷却的味道里又品出股鱿鱼味儿。

成，看来晚上过得挺丰富。

他提拉住刘永涛两只手臂往自己肩后甩，像在甩两条过期猪肉。他和沙一汀点点头：“辛苦你了一汀啊，早点回去休息，这团啮齿动物我来处理就成。”年轻人红着脸点点头，嘴张了张，没说出什么话来，刘悦也不再多话，把刘永涛掐住，往自己身上颠了颠，后退几步把门关上。

刘永涛不知是睡过去还是昏过去，空气里苔藓黏上股烧烤茶点的馊味儿，湿漉漉地贴在墙上，落在地上，随着他的呼吸轻轻摆动，一时之间把开了暖气的房间润得像个桑拿房，也把刘悦硬压下去的躁动又提上来一点。他不动声色抬手又按了按抑制贴，把刘永涛半扛起，往浴室里走。

前几天刘悦才从昆明回来，走之前那天晚上和依加做了一次。依加临顶进去前突然贴着他耳朵问了句，“刘永涛回去见到你，你怎么解释？”

在床上提别的男人，不是不解风情就是脑子有病，刘悦清楚得很，依加倒也两者都不占。他哼哼两句，回：“他能怎么样，自己解决完事儿呗，跟你操我没关系。谁在外面没两个小情人呢。”

依加听着低低地笑，在后面的时间里没再说什么，只把刘悦操得舒舒服服，埋枕头里直叫唤。

不怪刘悦说好话哄年轻人。依加能不嫌弃他身上油捻子味儿，已算是难得的Alpha。要再放到知道他和刘永涛关系的那波人里，又得算上是极其稀有。得知这回事那天晚上依加跟没事人一样继续跟他亲热，反而操得更猛。倒让刘悦有些愧疚起来。

刘悦大概能理解个中缘由。依加，多傲的Alpha，肯看得上他刘悦，就是很清楚一点：刘永涛给不了刘悦的东西，依加给得了；很多东西，各种方面，从身高到体质，从性格到习惯。刘永涛没法给的太多，他已经懒得一一细数，一一回味。

刘永涛也在节目里找人。至于有多少人，刘悦是不大了解。刘永涛每每怼在他身边，信息素就格外往他身上窜过去，苔藓也能张牙舞爪地裹住他，让他无暇去细想那一层厚厚的假根底下藏着些什么其他腐烂得透了的故事。

但无论如何，他总估摸着，刘永涛的Alpha们对“生番”的印象仅限于“合租的拜把子兄弟”。谁能想到Omega与Omega会共享相同的发情期，在床上互相抚慰亲吻，用着同一筐玩具69式地操，如同在打架。

早些年他们还没这么多破事儿，也和丹镇里的兄弟们搞，他跟核弹一同爆炸，刘永涛在军刀上反复地磨，磨得鲜血淋漓。他俩意外搅和在一起之后竟是和兄弟们都走上正轨，出门贴块抑制贴，真只如同手足一般地酒肉高歌了。

刘永涛那时抽着烟，和他含混不清地说：你说谁愿意趟咱俩这趟浑水？没人愿意。没人。

说回来，刘悦从昆明神清气爽地回来，日日只见刘永涛瘫在家里抽烟喝酒，胸肉肚肉从短袖下，从暖气里往外冒，挤出来，几乎快把他自己一身清冷生涩的气息也给洗成坚果的烂油味。

刘悦越看越不顺眼，人也跟着沉闷下去。入夜了上床，两人中间隔着一道缝儿，是到天明了醒过来也不曾贴合过。这种状态从节目以来就已如此。他们俩都不大想主动打破。接触了正常的Alpha过后回过头来与家里那位面面相觑，总不大爽快。

今日刘永涛总算接了电话，一声不吭地出门了。刘悦自己给自己煮了碗一人份的烩菜，把油沥干净，就着卫视节目慢慢吃下去。小品演完几出，刘悦打了个盹儿，那股苔藓味儿还没出现。他原以为刘永涛今晚不会再回家睡。

他把刘永涛推进浴室，低头拎着人大腿往上提，跨进淋浴隔间里。刘永涛肩后的脂肪挤着他，又要往后倒，他不轻不重往人臀上拍一下，就着对方站直的空当儿把蹭得差不多的裤子扒下来，又直起身去帮人脱衣服。

行吧。还好他没急着洗澡。刘悦边想边剥掉眼前人的衣服，目光避开白花花肥肉上深深浅浅的红痕和牙印，把他一把按到墙上靠着。

刘永涛一下贴到冰凉的瓷砖上，倒吸一口凉气弹开来，下一秒清醒了几分，扶着墙开始干呕。

刘悦懒得管他，自顾自脱了衣服，赤着脚去房间里又找了块防水抑制贴再盖一层。浴室里传来一声闷响，他走回去，刘永涛半倚在角落捂着额角，听见响动懵懵懂懂抬头看他。

“……刘悦。”他从嘴里努出一句咕哝，“你丫光着身子站那干嘛呢。”说完又自顾自笑起来，笑着笑着又开始干呕。

刘悦踏进去俯身把他又扯起来，对方靠着自己，缓缓地没了声响。他打开淋浴头，水铺天地把他们盖下来。

有那么一次刘悦发情，他们俩亲着靠着就撞进浴室里，刘永涛被刘悦一顶，也把淋浴头撞开，水把衣裤全淋了个透湿。他吃吃地笑，把刘悦抱紧了，假阳具在刘悦穴里极有技巧地抽插，发出渍渍水声。刘悦偏着头，头脑发昏，只本能往人颈侧咬，摸到那块凸起而柔软的腺体，一口下去，见了血。可那信息素总还松松裹着他的油块，一坨坨止不住地往下掉。

刘永涛倒抽口气骂他是狗，手里的阳具送得更深，变着法地往敏感点上撞。但怎么撞，滚烫的甬道总仍没法给无机质染上更多温度，索求得不到更彻底的满足。唯一的热源是扶着他稳稳立着的刘永涛，他喘着气往对方身上贴，死死攀住对方，像攀着一片能把他榨干的雨林，眼泪混着水磨磨蹭蹭地流淌。刘永涛拿阴茎蹭他湿淋淋的会阴，往囊袋上撞几下，前后夹击着，把刘悦最终逼着攀上高潮。

做到最后，他也搞不明白那场性爱是痛快了，还是只是独着筋疲力尽了，越想越不是个滋味，想不明白，就放着不管。

但他没法忘记刘永涛松松兜着他，堪堪抵着身子的那片雨林。

年轻人们虎是虎了点，下口没个轻重，但清理后事还算做得体贴。他覆在对方下垂的臀肉上，往刘永涛红肿的后穴里扣了半天，没扣出个所以然，倒把人撩拨得有气无力地哼哼。他把手指拔出来又去缓缓搓着那些红肿的地处，慢慢把那层陌生的馊味儿刮下来，冲进下水道里。

刘永涛胸前的肉这段时间长了不少，这回给年轻人玩得乳晕红肿，整块乳肉仿佛都大了一圈，瞧着像个涨奶的孕夫。刘悦上手摸了摸，手感其实松松软软，还算不错。刘永涛眯着眼任他摆弄清洗，只在碰到某处被咬得破皮的皮肤才嘟囔几句，那层苔藓慢慢褪下去，他们俩之间只剩着层薄薄的油，果仁味儿细细地渗出来，摸着也安定不少。刘悦又伸手去挤一大把沐浴露，往刘永涛耷拉着滴水的头上抹。

等到两人彻底拾掇干净，刘永涛也慢慢悠悠醒转过来，拉着刘悦给了几个若有似无的吻，或不如说是蹭了几下脸，就赤条着身子往房间里歪歪扭扭地走。刘悦把衣物都扔进洗衣机里调混合，顺手捞了刘永涛撇在桌上的手机，跟过去。

他坐到床边，刘永涛半个人埋在被子里，腾着热气，已重又沉沉昏睡去了。刘悦抹开手机屏幕上浮着的指印，屏幕恰好亮起，沙一汀发过来好几条信息。

他原没有关心的打算，却鬼使神差解了锁，微信界面跳出来，沙一汀发了长长几段文字。他说，涛子，真的对不住，今天做太过火了。……别嫌弃弟弟，咱打节目结束了，拍造浪拍了那么久都没上过一次床，这次是真没忍住。弟弟改天请您吃饭。……涛子，也别禁欲太久。懒惰刚也跟我说了，没事出来和弟弟们一起喝喝酒，散点心。成天闷屋里做和尚，没意思。

刘悦放下手机，回过头又去看满身红痕的男人，埋在他刘悦的枕头里，靠着他刘悦起了层油腻子的被子，睫毛微微颤动。

他突然从那股褪去的青苔里咂摸出股苦涩来。


End file.
